ENCUENTRO EN LA PUERTA NEGRA
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: QUINTO CAPITULO. AL FIN, LOS CAPITANES ESTAN FRENTE AL A PUERTA NEGRA, PERO BOCA DE SAURON VE A ELGLIN; ¿QUIEREN SABER QUE DIJO AL VERLA?, no se pierdan de este cap. muy prono veran a esta elfa en acción, no olviden los reviews. ^_^
1. EL MISTERIOSO JINETE

**__**

Ahora avanzaban lentamente, esperando a cada momento una respuesta .y

en filas más compactas, comprendiendo que enviar batidores o pequeños 

grupos de avanzada era un despilfarro de hombres. **_A_**l anochecer del quinto

día de viaje desde el **_V_**alle de **_M_**orgul, prepararon el ultimo campamento, y

encendieron hogueras alrededor con las pocas ramas y malezas secas que 

pudieron encontrar. **_P_**asaron en vela las horas de la noche, y alcanzaron a

ver unas formas indistintas que iban y venían en la oscuridad, y escucharon

los aullidos de los lobos. **_E_**l viento había muerto y el aire de la noche parecía

estancado. **_E_**n ese instante un aullido mucho más cercano y el ruido de cascos 

que se acercaban turbaron todo el campamento, **_A_**ragorn se incorporo y antes

que nadie salió al encuentro de aquellos que se acercaban, él blandía a **_A_**ndùril

que resplandecía aun en esa impenetrable oscuridad, tras el venían **_L_**egolas, 

quien ya tenia arco y flecha listos para enfrentar lo que sea que se acercase, y

**__**

Gimli quien sostenía firmemente el mango del hacha. **_A_**penas veían, pues

aunque no había nubes, y la luna creciente era de cuatro noches, humos y

emanaciones brotaban de la tierra, y las nieblas de **_M_**ordor amortajaban el

creciente blanco. **_G_**andalf quien era el ultimo, tenia cien hombres listos para el ataque, pero algo le decía que aquellos visitantes no eran enemigos; **_A_**ragorn

llamo con voz fuerte y penetrante : quien ha venido a enconctrarse con los capitanes del oeste y con **_A_**ragorn hijo de **_A_**rathorn heredero de **_I_**sildur?. De

ente la oscuridad se acercaron dos figuras, ambas a caballo; **_L_**egolas alcanzo

a divisar que una de las figuras estaba encapuchada y a lado suyo un lobo,

cuando las figuras se acercaron aun más, sé sorprendido al ver que el otro jinete

era nadamenos que un elfo. **_E_**l cual se presento como **_V_**altin capitán de la guardia

de **_Ë_**arêl señor de **_T_**hônros.- **_S_**aludos señor de **_G_**ondor, espero nos reciba con agrado

ya que hemos viajado desde lejos, y nuestros hombres están cansados después de 

haber peleado contra los hombres del este que os acechaban por la espalda –decía

**__**

Valtin con satisfacción -. **_S_**i que serán bien recibidos tu y tus hombres – respondió

**__**

Aragorn con alegría y alivio de saber que aquellos no eran enemigos - y no sabéis

Cuanto os agradezco vuestra ayuda. – todos habían olvidado al otro personaje 

Encapuchado, quien al hacer un leve movimiento con la mano dio pauta a la entrada de cien elfos todos bien armados con arcos largos y fuertes , también llevaban espadas

De hojas brillantes y bien afiladas , que portaban en vainas negras con bordados

Color plata ; todos ellos eran rubios de ojos claros a excepción de algunos pocos

Que tenían los cabellos castaños como la madera de los arboles jóvenes y ojos

Verdes como las hojas nuevas que anuncian la primavera -. **_A_**ragorn quien era

El más intrigado con aquella figura y ese lobo quien nunca se alejaba de aquel jinete

Quien a pesar de estar completamente cubierto se mostraba orgulloso y firme ante

El y los capitanes , se acerco donde **_V_**altin y pregunto la identidad del hombre. – **_A_**un

No has dicho quien es aquel que te acompaña, y por que esta cubierto con esa capa .

Tengo ordenes de no decírselo a todos los soldados sino solo a los capitanes y a **__**

Mitrhandir -. Respondió **_V_**altin con un tono tan serio que **_A_**ragorn solicito a los capitanes se reunieran de inmediato. – ¿Podrán nuestros amigos estar presentes en la

Reunión? – pregunto **_A_**ragorn- . No lo creo pues he dicho capitanes y **_M_**itrhand ........

se interrumpió de repente por la aparición de aquella persona , quien moviendo 

la cabeza en señal de aprobación se acerco al lugar de la reunión , tomando un lugar cerca de **_G_**andalf y de **_V_**altin.


	2. VIEJOS RECUERDOS.

**__**

2-. VIEJOS RECUERDOS...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola soy Elglin, lamento no haber escrito detalles la vez pasada, y siento mucho no haberles

Mencionado que en mi Fic hay fragmentos del libro, ya se que hay derechos reservados, pero 

Es que es mi primer Fic y necesitaba ayuda, espero les guste, el cap. Pasado se llamo EL JINETE

MISTERIOSO. Espero les interese seguir leyendo, porfa envíenme sus reviews, pare decirme si

Le sigo o no, aquí el siguiente capitulo...........

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**__**

Aragorn fue el primero en tomar la palabra .- He pedido

aquí su presencia para tratar el asunto de la identidad de el acompañante de **_V_**altin quien me ha informado que solo lo dirá ante los capitanes y ante mi , por favor **_V_**altin

prosigue con la tarea que se te ha asignado -. El se levanto de el lado de el personaje en cuestión – Entonces proseguiré , con vuestro permiso- dijo **_V_**altin quien estaba ahora

de pie y erguido como un árbol fuerte y antiguo – El personaje encapuchado del que hablan todos ustedes como alguien sin importancia, es el hijo del señor **_Ë_**arêl rey 

de**_ Th_**ônros, el es el príncipe **_Ë_**aros, y ha venido en representación de su padre, quien lo ha enviado a cumplir la promesa de lealtad a **_G_**ondor .- en ese momento a Valtin se

vio majestuoso e imponente, y los capitanes y el mismo **_A_**ragorn se sorprendieron al verlo tan orgulloso de aquellas palabras y de aquel joven que cumpliría una promesa de 

antaño -. 

**_L_**os capitanes comentaban entre si aquellas palabras, pero **_G_**imli se levanto firme

Y orgulloso , preguntando a **_V_**altin algo que turbo la mirada del elfo .- Hasta ahora

Ya nos has dicho quien es el otro elfo que te acompaña, pero no nos has dicho por que 

No muestra su rostro ante nosotros – decía el enano mirando fijamente al joven **_Ë_**aros

Quien le murmuraba algo a **_G_**andalf –En ese momento el mago se levanto y diciendo

Lo siguiente se retiro llevándose al joven elfo y a su lobo. – **_G_**imli hijo de **_G_**loin tu

Curiosidad es motivo de duda , confórmate con saber que es amigo y que vino desde

Tierras lejanas solo para ayudarnos y esto también es para todos no solo para el señor 

Enano -. Dichas estas palabras se desvanecieron en la oscuridad las tres figuras.

**_A_**ragorn se sorprendió de aquellas palabras dichas por el mago y la cara de alivio

De**_ V_**altin a quien estaba apunto de interrogar cuando **_L_**egolas se acercó a el – No es

Buena la duda, ni la desconfianza –dijo el elfo -. Pero por que se oculta bajo esa capa

No logro entenderlo tal ves tu puedas decírmelo- dijo**_ A_**ragorn con un aire de duda que sorprendió al elfo -. Yo apoyo la duda de **_A_**ragorn – dijo Gimli ese tal príncipe es

Muy misterioso , no habla , no muestra su rostro y siempre acompañado de un lobo,

valla que es extraño – si es cierto es muy extraño que un lobo acompañe a un elfo –

respondió Aragorn -. Pero Legolas estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, aprecia como

si esa descripción fuera de alguien antaño conocido -. Los capitanes ya se habían retirado, excepto **_É_**omer, quien miraba el cielo como buscando algo -.

**_A_**l fin **_L_**egolas hablo – Lo he recordado! , el es el hermano de la dama **_Ê_**lglîn –dijo

Legolas mientras una luz le brillaba en los ojos -. ¿De quien?, pregunto el enano, con curiosidad .- De la dama **_Ê_**lglîn – repitió el elfo- yo la conocí cuando ella tenia quince años y yo diecisiete, en verdad apenas diecisiete años de una vida inmortal -.¿ Y como es ella? –pregunto Aragorn -. Ella es de cabellos castaños y ojos azules con una luz particular, es de piel clara, y una vos dulce -. Y ¿cómo es su hermano?, si supongo bien también lo conoces – pregunto Éomer quien aun miraba el cielo -. –Es verdad yo conozco a su hermano – afirmo Legolas- el es idéntico a su hermana ya que son gemelos, pero se los diferencia por el color de ojos ya que los de el son castaños y su vos es gruesa y penetrante y su piel mas quemada, pero si los ves de lejos son idénticos el uno del otro -. Bueno si ese elfo es de tu entera confianza no tengo por que dudar de el – Dijo Gimli, con cierto alivio -. 


	3. UNA GRAN SORPRESA!

**__**

3-. UNA GRAN SORPRESA!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola otra vez, espero estén entretenidos leyendo mi Fic, hoy si se van a llevar una

Sorpresa, espero les guste.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**__**

En ese momento reapareció **_G_**andalf – Lamento lo dicho antes pero debía hablar con el joven elfo -. Quien venia tras él junto con su lobo -. Por favor **_É_**omer si deseas quedarte os suplico a ti y a **_A_**ragorn no pidan el regreso del joven ya que el ha venido sin autorización de su padre y ha involucrado en esto a **_V_**altin quien también a desobedeció las ordenes del rey, pero debéis saber que todo esto ha sido por ayudar a Gondor -. En ese momento Ëaros se acerco a Aragorn y postrándose a sus pies le ofrece su arco y su espada en señal de servicio a él y a Gondor – Aragorn se impresiona al ver que aun de rodillas ante el Ëaros se ve orgulloso e imponente como un rey -. Acepto vuestros servicios y tu lealtad a **_G_**ondor – dijo Aragorn con vos orgullosa – ahora ya habéis aceptado los servicios del príncipe – dijo Gandalf con un tono de alegría y a la vez de angustia – el lobo aúllo pero su aullido no sobresaltó a nadie, era un aullido de alegría -.

**_E_**mpezaba a hacer frío. Aragorn y los demás aun estaban reunidos , faltaba poco para el amanecer y en se instante entre ellos se oyó una vos dulce pero imponente .- Ya habéis aceptado mis servicios hombre de Gondor no podéis retractarte -. Quien sois en realidad – dijo Aragorn con un tono perturbado -. E n verdad yo no soy Ëaros, yo soy **_Ê_**lglîn hermana de Ëaros hija de Ëarêl señor de Thônros – en ese momento se descubre la cara , y Aragorn y Éomer saben que se ha cometido un error al haberle aceptado en una situación tan peligrosa, pero ya han aceptado su ayuda y como ella dijo antes ya le es imposible retractase -. Parece que no has mentido en cuanto a la descripción de la dama –le dice Gimli a Legolas en un tono de burla – pero parece que no mencionaste que se hiciera pasar por su hermano -. Esto es cosa seria Gimli –le dijo Aragorn un tanto molesto -. No os enfadéis con el señor Gimli, pues el no ha sido el que se disfrazo de su hermano – le dice Êlglîn -. Preparen todo partiremos pronto –dijo Aragorn mucho más serio que antes -.Al amanecer el viento se levantó otra vez, ahora desde el norte, no tardó en convertirse en un hálito helado. Todos los merodeadores nocturnos habían desaparecido, y el paraje parecía desierto. Al norte, entre los pozos mefíticos, se alzaban los primeros promontorios y colinas de escoria y roca carcomida y tierra dilapidada, el vomito de las criaturas inmundas de Mordor; pero ya cerca en el sur asomaba el baluarte de Cirith Gorgor, y en el centro mismo la Puerta Negra, flanqueada por las dos Torres de los Dientes, altas y oscuras. Porque en la ultima etapa los Capitanes, para evitar posibles emboscadas en las colinas, se habían desviado del viejo camino en el punto en que se curvaba hacia el este, y ahora, como lo hiciera antes **_F_**rodo, se acercaban al Morannon desde el noroeste.

**_D_**urante el ultimo trecho del recorrido **_Ê_**lglîn cabalgo a lado de **_G_**andalf, al igual que **_G_**imli y **_L_**egolas, quien la miraba con desconcierto, pero ahora la recordaba más claramente y sabia que ella no lo hacia por desear fama o algo parecido simplemente deseaba cumplir una promesa, aunque ello le costara la vida; **_A_**ragorn aun lucia preocupado por lo que pudiese sucederle a la dama que los acompañaba, pero en ese momento **_P_**ippin se le acerco y le dijo : - Por que temes a lo que pueda pasarle, si ella vino es por que sabe a lo que se enfrenta y para lo que debe estar preparada, bueno eso digo yo -. Esos dices tu? –dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa – o eso te pidió ella que me lo dijeras?, he? respóndeme maese Peregrin -.Tu lo savias Aragorn?- respondió Pippin con la cara toda roja -. Por un momento pense que esas palabras salían de tus pensamientos , pero tu ni siquiera habías notado mi preocupación, pero si la habéis aliviado, dile a la dama que agradezco que me aya hecho reaccionar -. Descuida yo se lo diré, - dijo Pippin , con más tranquilidad -.


	4. EL DESTINO SE ACERCA.

**__**

4-. EL DESTINO SE ACERCA. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

HOLA, no es mi culpa he decidido seguir, ya que es importante para mi el que

Alguien lea mi obra, no os desesperéis, puesto que pronto habrá batalla, ¿que tal el 

Capitulo pasado?, Envíenme reviews para saber sus comentarios.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**__**

Éomer se acerco a **_A_**ragorn , notando el cambio de su semblante -. Habéis recibido buenas noticias? , o es que la dama retornara a Gondor? – pregunto Éomer – Seria más peligroso enviarla sola todo el camino hacia Gondor, a que combata junto con todo un ejercito -. Respondió Aragorn con firmeza -. Entonces dejaras que venga con nosotros a una muerte casi segura? – replico Éomer – En todo caso si el anillo no fuese destruido todos correríamos el mismo peligro de morir –dijo Aragorn- además para un guerrero es mejor morir con honor, defendiendo sus ideales, a morir como un cobarde, lejos de la batalla -. Pero estáis seguro de que podrá defenderse sola? – dijo Éomer un tanto preocupado -. Tu crees que un elfo no sabe siquiera usar un arco? –replico Aragorn- aunque es otra cosa lo que te preocupa de ella no es así? -. Es solo que me es muy parecida a mi hermana que ahora yace malherida y no quiero ver que ella pase por lo mismo también – dijo Éomer , mirando al cielo oscuro que los rodeaba -. No os preocupéis por ella ya que esta protegida por Valtin, y por **_F_**enrir su lobo .- dijo Aragorn tratando de tranquilizar a Éomer -. A pesar de ello Éomer seguía un tanto preocupado.

**_L_**egolas quien tenia deseos de hablar con **_Ê_**lglîn, esa dama que antaño vestía con largos y blancos vestidos, y que ahora vestía ropas parecidas a las de él, y que miraba firme al frente ; Entonces se acerco a ella , y mirándola se decidió a hablarle.- **_L_**argo tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y en aquella ocasión vos teníais quince años, si no me falla la memoria -. No os equivocáis, dos mil novecientos catorce años han pasado desde entonces – respondió Êlglîn, sin dejar de mirar al frente- y esperaba que me recordarais al oír mi voz, ya que yo os reconocí desde que llegamos, aun en esa oscuridad -. Yo la recordé al oír el nombre de vuestro hermano, pero no esperaba que fuerais vos la que estuviese aquí – dijo Legolas con una sonrisa- y grata es la sorpresa de que pelearemos juntos en una batalla -. **_G_**rata es aquella sorpresa?, o es grato para ti que la dama este aquí sin importar las razones.- le dijo Gandalf a Legolas en voz baja, de manera que Êlglîn no escuchase -. Tal vez sean ambas las razones – respondió Legolas ,en voz baja -.Desearía que nos hubiésemos encontrado en otra situación – dijo Êlglîn mirando de reojo a Legolas – Si , lo mismo me hubiese agradado a mi- dijo el elfo un tanto nostálgico, como recordando aquellas cosas antaño vividas – Lo mismo me hubiese gustado........... – se interrumpió Legolas , al ver que la dama de pronto miraba al cielo, como añorando algo que no pudiese tener -. Os ocurre algo? –pregunto el elfo -. No, no es nada – respondió Êlglîn, con la voz temblorosa – solo que al recordar la ultima vez que nos vimos yo ... yo... bueno recordé que vos me lanzasteis al agua – dijo Êlglîn un tanto enfadada -. **_L_**egolas se sonrojo y respondió : - No sabéis cuanto lo siento , pero debéis saber que fue un accidente, no la vi cuando venia , yo ...bueno ya me he disculpado..-. Descuida, no es algo por lo que tenga que enfadarme fue un descuido- dijo Êlglîn con una leve sonrisa ,pero sin dejar de mirar al frente ; Fenrir que no se movía de el lado de el caballo de Êlglîn de pronto lanzo un penetrante aullido que anunciaba la llegada al destino, aquel donde todos temían encontrar su fin, o algo mucho peor, por fin habían llegado al corazón de Mordor, a la morada de Sauron el señor oscuro, al lugar donde la maldad no duerme y el gran ojo siempre vigila y asecha . 


	5. BOCA DE SAURON

**__**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

HOLA!, aquí Elglin, este capitulo sera la pauta a la batalla

Buaaajajaaaa!!!!!, no olviden los Reviews!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los poderosos batientes de hierro de la Puerta Negra estaban herméticamente cerrados bajo la arcada hostil. En las murallas almenadas no había señales de vida. El silencio era sepulcral, pero expectante. Habían llegado por fin a la meta ultima de una aventura descabellada, y ahora, a la luz gris del alba contemplaban descorazonados y tiritando de frío aquellas torres y murallas que jamás podrían atacar con esperanzas, ni aunque hubiesen traído consigo máquinas de guerra de mucho poder, y las fuerzas del enemigo apenas alcanzasen a defender la puerta y la muralla. Sabían que en todas las colinas y peñascos de alrededor había enemigos ocultos, y que del otro lado, en los túneles y cabreras excavadas bajo el desfiladero sombrío, pululaban unas criaturas siniestras. De improviso, vieron a loa Nazgûl, revoloteando como una bandada de buitres por encima de las Torres de los Dientes; y supieron que estaban al acecho.- Fenrir se ponía en posición de ataque, les gruñía y mostraba los dientes en señal de desafío. Pero el enemigo no se mostraba aun.

**_N_**o les quedaba otro remedio que representar la comedia hasta el final...................................................................................................................

**_A_**l llegar a la puerta, y después de que **_A_**ragorn hubo ordenado el ejercito lo mejor que pudo; apareció entonces "Boca de Sauron" , los representantes de las razas de la Tierra Media y los capitanes del Oeste, se acercaron a el con **_G_**andalf como "negociante" **_Ê_**lglîn también se acercó con Fenrir a su lado, y mostrándose siempre inalterable y orgullosa, Legolas la miro entonces más que como la niña frágil que el conoció, la miro como la dama que era ahora, una dama segura de sus decisiones; Boca de Sauron la miro y le dijo a Gandalf: - Habéis caído tan bajo para traer niñas a la batalla, ¿ acaso vuestros hombres se han acobardado y sus esposas he hijas son mas valientes?- reía con ironía Boca De Sauron, Êlglîn permaneció tranquila y sin prestar atención a sus palabras, al ver esto Boca de Sauron se molesto y prefirió seguir hablando con Gandalf.

**_B_**oca de Sauron se enfureció de tal modo que incluso Fenrir dio un paso atrás, cuando Gandalf y los capitanes del Oeste se negaron a acceder a las condiciones que Sauron les pedía; fue entonces cuando la batalla se aproximaba, todos se prepararon para aquel ataque tan temido; Legolas tendió el arco velozmente preparado para tirar en cualquier momento, Pippin desenfundo su corta espada mientras pensaba en su querido amigo Merry, Gandalf estaba listo para la batalla aunque sabia que no había más esperanza que Frodo, mientras tanto Aragorn pensaba en las vidas de la gente de toda la Tierra Media, mientras miraba a Andùril que relucía como nunca antes, Fenrir se coloco en posición de batalla mostrando sus afilados y blancos colmillos , mientras su pelo plateado se erizaba, eso le basto a Valtin para preparar a todos sus hombres, Êlglîn se preparo, desenvainando a Draugkelek que despedía un brillo entre blanco y plata, Gimli, bien plantado en el suelo blandía su poderosa hacha, Éomer se veía imponente con la espada lista para atacar y sus cabellos volando al viento bajo el yelmo de su armadura; entonces las tropas de Sauron salieron al ataque, los Nazgûl volaban con la intención de atacar al enemigo y aniquilarlo sin piedad . 

Por fin la batalla había comenzado y los capitanes no tenían oportunidad ante las fuerzas de Sauron.


End file.
